The Other Captive
by Katana Blade
Summary: Rating just in case. Full prologue inside, please r&r!
1. Prologue: To Lose A Battle

A/N: Hey all you lucky people! Yes I have started another one. No this will not slow up The Boy Outside My Window, since that one is almost finished anyway. I was going to update that one today, but I left that notebook at home and had this one with me. Sorry if this annoys anyone, if anyone is reading this… enough babbling, on to the prologue!

'thoughts' _telepathy' _ "speaking"

Disclaimer: I own everything that belongs to me.

The Other Captive

Prologue: To Lose A Battle-Hiei's POV

I swore as I was cut on my left arm. These warriors had attacked out of nowhere, and they were highly skilled. I still would have beaten them if I hadn't been outnumbered ten to one. This was all Koenma's fault, stupid toddler.

I had only managed to kill three, and injure the rest. Oh, make that four, six to go. I was pretty injured; with cuts all up both arms, and a slash on my side.

I swore yet again as my katana was knocked from my grasp. "Fists of the Mortal Flame!" I yelled, brining my attack onto the one who had knocked away my katana. 'Five to go.' I told myself as I used my speed to retrieve my katana before the enemy could.

Even though there were only five left, I was having serious doubts that I could beat them without some help. _Kurama.' _I called to him telepathically. I had been on my way to meet the gang for a meeting about a new mission, when I had been attacked. _Hiei, where are you?'_ Kurama answered. _I've been attacked.' _I told him, trying to keep the sentences short so I could at least dodge while I was communicating. _Are you badly injured?' _came the reply from my teammate. _Still…fighting. Lost some blood.' _I answered, going on the offensive. _Where are you? How many are left?' _ I cut down one of the last five, and the others lunged.

_Four to go.' _I thought to Kurama, as I cut down another one, though not well enough for him to stay down. One of them cut my other side and I sliced open his. _How many were there in the beginning of the fight?!'_ I could hear Kurama's disbelieving tone in my mind. _Te-'_ I lost the thought as one of the last three fighters charged me. When he was close I stepped to the side and beheaded him as he rushed past me.

_Where are you?' _Kurama asked again. But I was listening to the other fighters talking. They had stopped charging and regrouped, or, re-paired. "Pull it." One told the other, I was assuming one of them was the leader of this group. "It wasn't supposed to come to this. The boss may be mad if he is killed." The other answered. "This has been a slaughtering!" The first one hissed.

I would have interrupted with my katana before now, but I wanted to see if I could pick up on something that would tell me why I was being attacked. I know I have a lot of enemies, but I wondered who would send ten human lackeys after me, with orders I was not to be killed. I knew they had intended not to kill me from the start. All their attacks were to the side, in non-fatal places. I should have disintegrated all of them with the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, but I had figured I could take them without it. Now I couldn't call it, I had lost too much blood to be able to control it. The thing would probably kill me too.

_Behind the school'._ I thought to Kurama. I used my speed and killed off the one who had told the other fighter to 'pull it'. He was also the one I had previously injured. 'Maybe I'll do it without backup after all.' Then my vision blurred a bit. 'Then again, maybe not.' The last fighter pulled out a handgun he had been concealing the whole battle. It was aimed at my head. I felt dizzy and knew I wouldn't move in time to miss the bullet entirely.

I jumped out of the way as the gun went off. The bullet grazed my shoulder as I was in the air, and I hit the ground rolling. By the time I had gotten up and gotten my bearings I heard a second gunshot and I was hurled back to the ground. Kurama had been trying to ask me something and was now shouting in my skull. _Yusuke's school.'_ I thought to him. 'Why do they want me alive? To think I lost to a bunch of humans.' Were my last thoughts before I was pulled into blackness.

A/N: Yay! Another story! What happens to Hiei? Review and find out what happens next!


	2. Cellmates

A/N: YAY I have reviews!! Thank you to my two first reviewers HieiFan666 and Reborn-soul-09! Now, I'm sure you want to know what happens to Hiei, so on with the chapter! Oh, just to let you guys know, Kurama will probably be ooc, and there is attempted funniness. Let's just say Kurama is more tense about Hiei's disappearance than the other guys.

Chapter one: Cellmate

Kurama's POV

My conversation with Hiei lasted about four minutes. Then the connection was severed, which could only mean something had happened to him. Something we wouldn't like. "Hey Kurama! Please re-enter Earth's orbit!" Yusuke loudly prompted. "Something happened to Hiei." I told them. For a second no one said anything, then everyone asked what happened loudly. "He contacted me, said he was attacked and still fighting behind Yusuke's school." "Let's go." Yusuke said grimly. We all ran out the door, leaving Koenma's tape still on pause in Yusuke's VCR.

"Someone was able to take Shorty down? They must be as strong as Urameshi." Kuwabara said as we ran. "There were ten fighters to begin with." I said while we ran. I don't know why we just didn't get a car. "They must have been skilled if he felt he had to contact me. He's never done that before." I told them.

We reached the school, but not quickly enough. Hiei was gone, leaving damage and carnage behind. "Must have been one heck of a fight." Yusuke commented as we saw eight bodies either beheaded, cut up, or run through. There was also damage to a few trees and school windows. We checked inside, but there was only one body and a few weapons.

"Hey! He's alive!" Yusuke said, jumping through the window to the fighter inside we had thought to be dead. 'At least Hiei isn't among the dead, as of yet.'

Abandoning the uncomforting thought I went into the school to join Yusuke and Kuwabara in their questioning. "Where is our friend?" Yusuke demanded for the third time. The guy just laughed, again. This was wasting time. "Allow me Yusuke." I said. "Be my guest." I drew within myself and summoned Youko, my counterpart.

Youko's POV

After the transformation I walked to our victim and lifted him by the front of his blue fighting uniform. I took stock of his injuries quickly. It looked like the result of Hiei using his fists when he was angry.

"I believe my friend asked you a question." I growled. "You better answer." The impudent jerk spit in my face. 'That was not a smart idea.' I pulled a seed from a hidden pocket. "Do you know who I am?" I asked, giving the victim a narrow eyed glare. Our victim shook his head. "I am Youko of thieves, and I have reason to believe you know the whereabouts of our missing friend. This," I paused and held up the seed, " is a Vine of Death seed and if you do not tell me where to find my friend I will shove it up your nose. Do you know what it will do then?" (A/N: Yeah, I made that one up.)

Fear was rolling off the guy in waves, and I was still holding him off the ground by his shirtfront. The victim shook his head again. "Let me have the pleasure of explaining it then." I felt Shuichi struggling to surface again. He told me that we may not have much time. I told him he couldn't rush me if I was to get this guy talking. Besides, I was thoroughly enjoying this.

I continued. "Feeding off my Spirit Energy, the seed will then take root in your nose. Then the vines will begin to grow. Some will travel to your eyes, and come out through them, others will go to your brain, and even more will travel through your bloodstream, going everywhere and eventually coming out through the inside. Ti will take exactly ten hours of excruciating agony, and then you will die." I finished. "Now, tell me where my friend is."

……………………………..

Kurama's POV

Well, that went rather well wouldn't you agree?" I asked Kuwabara and Yusuke, turning around and in my ningen form. I dropped the guy, he was dead anyway. I'm sure it was from his injuries.

Yusuke was staring at me, open-mouthed. "Where is Kuwabara?" I asked curiously. "Youko scared him off. We could feel the menace in his aura all the way over here. No wonder the guy died." Yusuke answered, still looking at me oddly. "What?" I asked. "Kurama, put the seed away." He said, staring at my right hand. I slipped it into an inside pocket. "Don't worry Yusuke," I said," I'm saving it for later."

…………………………..

In the Dungeon, My character's POV

The cold of the cell wall bit into my back. I was sitting up against the cell wall, cross-legged on the cot I was lucky to have. 'May not have it for much longer, or my life.' If I kept refusing to do as my captor wanted…. Well, best not think about that now. 'I have to finish my plan of escape.' Though it wasn't much of a plan. It was more of a dream, since I didn't have the strength to; bust out and fight my way past the hundred or so guards. I didn't have a power that would aid me in that way, unless…No, that power was being held inside me somehow. I could still use my healing power, but with the other I could…

The cell door opening knocked me from my thoughts. The two guards at the door were dragging someone by the arms. They threw the person into my cell, and the person landed on their chest, not even waking when his head hit the cold dirt of the floor. I was sure he was a he now; his face was towards my cot.

The guards left without so much as a second glance. I got off my cot after I was sure they were gone, and rushed to the stranger's side. He was my height, maybe an inch or so taller, with black hair that stood straight up in spikes. Except for his bangs. There was a white starburst in his hair that matched the white bandanna around his forehead. He was wearing all black, except for the white collar around the top of his cape and the bandanna.

I looked for his injuries quickly, before any more of his blood could mix with the stains of mine on the floor. His arms were all cut, and he had a slash on each side. I also found two bullet wounds; one on his shoulder (a graze I noticed) and the other on his chest, thank goodness not near any vital organs. That would have been difficult to heal. 'He fought against them more than I did…'

No. No memories now. He needs help if he is to survive. I don't know why I cared, maybe it was because I felt compassion. No one had helped me when I had been injured and was too weak to heal myself. The feeling was horrible.

I wasn't like the other people I had shared cells with, before being moved. I would make sure I didn't become like them. Even if I've seen more death in my fourteen years than most priests.

All the while I had been thinking this I had lifted him onto my cot. Not caring about the red stains for once. I laid him face up, and removed his tattered cloak. The blood came out faster. I held my hands up to his sides first, to slow the bleeding. I still had to take off the shirt underneath the cloak, and didn't want him to die of blood loss.

I quickly removed the blue tank top that had been underneath his cloak and continued to heal his sides. They finally closed up. The skin seeming to knit itself back together without leaving so much as a scar. Also replenishing some of the blood he had lost. Then I worked on the bullet wounds. They were easy to close up, and the bullet popped right out of the chest wound. His arms should have been even easier, but I was growing weaker. I managed to heal a few of the cuts before my vision started swimming.

I quickly redressed him so he wouldn't freeze (trying hard not to notice how hot he was, which had nothing to do with the temperature.) I also didn't want the guards to notice he was healed before I was able to replenish my strength again. I knew I would get punished for healing him. But I didn't care. I just curled up into an opposite corner of the cell and fell into my deep sleep that replenishes my power.

A/N: Hey! So how did you like it? Review! Next chapter Hiei wakes up and meets my character! You also find out why Hiei was kidnapped. (Just a warning: I think the reason is kinda lame, but it fits.) Hey, this chapter was pretty long! OK, I'll let you review now. Hint Hint Wink Wink!

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


	3. The Other Captive

A/N: Sorry guys, but this will be a short one. I stayed after school today to type and had this with me, so I decided I would update. I'm not sure if I could get kicked off the computer for this, but the guy in charge left so… here we go! Please review! And a special thanks to HieiFan666 for the reassurance!

Chapter 3: The Other Captive 

Next Morning- Hiei's POV

I woke up remembering everything, and feeling better than I should have. How could I have lost? I sat up and looked around. I was in a cell. Cold, with stone walls and a dirt floor. There were bars on the door, and the door was wooden. The only thing despite the floor that wasn't stone. What was I sitting on? I looked down. A cot, one stained red with blood. Now that I paid more attention, the floor was also stained. Was it all mine? I noticed through my ripped cloak that almost all my injuries were healed. Not even a scar visible. 'Who?' I looked around more carefully. 'There.' Someone was curled into a corner.

A girl. She looked about my height, but I couldn't be sure the way she was curled up. She had blood red hair, with black streaks in the bangs and at the end of her hair. She was shabbily dressed in a tee shirt and jeans. Not a good way to dress in a place as cold as this. Her clothes were dirty, but she didn't look too bad.

As if she felt my gaze she looked up at that moment. She had beautiful blue eyes, and I noticed her hair fell to her chin. "You're up!" She said, stating the obvious. "I'm sorry I couldn't heal all your injuries. I got too drained to finish." She got up and walked over. "I'll finish now, if you want." "Hn. They're just minor cuts." I told her, drawing back a little. For some reason I felt as if I had to thank her. That's ridiculous, I've never said thank you before, and I wasn't going to start now. "Thank you. For healing me." I said without listening to myself.

"No problem." She smiled. "Just don't tell anyone." She said. That sparked my curiosity. "Why?" Her smile faltered and slipped off her face. "Because if you help people around here you get beaten." She answered. "So why help me?" I knew it wasn't a comfortable subject, but I wanted to know. Why help someone you don't even know, if it could get you beaten? "Because when I first came, and was in a cell with others, no one would help me. I had been tortured and no one would help me when I was too weak to heal myself. They would heal themselves or no one. I'm not like that, and I hated that helpless feeling." We were somewhat alike.

"By the way, I'm Enrikka." She told me. "Hiei." I answered. "Why are we here?" I asked. "I don't know about you, but I was brought here because I have a certain power. The demon who runs this place captures anybody he sees fit to use for anything. But I haven't been cooperating, so I'm still here."

I knew what she meant, cooperate and die, you'll be of no more use. I suddenly realized why I was here and grinned wickedly. Enrikka noticed, and smiled as well. "What?" She asked. "I just realized I was brought here for my Koorime tears, and I never cry."

A/N: Well, that's it. Is it still good? I'm not sure I like where it is going, because I think I want them to be captured longer, but that would leave the rest of the gang hanging. All well. And I didn't give anything away…you guys knew they had to get out sometime… well. Maybe. Review and you'll find out!

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


	4. Don't Eat The Food

A/N: I own what I own and nothing else. Hope you all like this chapter. Please review, and for those of you reading tbomw, please read the authors note that makes up chapter 14. Thank you to all of my reviewers, and I don't have a lot of time, so onto ch.4!

-telepathy-

Recap: Hiei: "I just realized I was brought here for my Koorime tears, and I never cry."

Chapter 4: Don't Eat The Food

Hiei's POV

"How ironic." Enrikka said, she continued smiling.

Author's POV

"That fighter better not have lied to us, or I'll go back and kill him." Kurama said. Yusuke gave him a strange look. "But, Kurama, he's already dead." Yusuke answered his friend. "Darn." Kurama snapped his fingers. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged glances. Where had their good mannered friend gone too? He was just scary in this mood.

"Well, here we are." Kurama said, looking around. They were standing in a big field, civilization nowhere in sight. "I don't think they're here." Kuwabara states the obvious. "Ya think?" Yusuke asks sarcastically. "Yeah." Kuwabara says. "Yeah what?" Kurama asks him. "Yeah, that's what I think." Kuwabara says, a little annoyed at being questioned. Yusuke and Kurama just stare at him and shake their heads. "Well, let's just ask Koenma if there's any way to track Hiei." Yusuke says, the others agree and they all walk off.

Enrikka's POV

"So, what's your power? I mean, you are human so…" "So you don't think my power would be that desirable?" I finish for Hiei, one eyebrow raised. "Well…basically yeah." He answers. "Well, I can bring back the dead." I answer, watching his face. His expression doesn't change. "Hn." He says. "Zombies huh?" "Not particularly." I answer, elaborating. "I can bring someone back from the dead, if their body is preserved, or I can breathe life into any body near me to make them rise again. The latter would be the zombie." "Hn. Interesting." Hiei says. "Hn." I mock. He smiles so briefly I'm not even sure he really smiled at all.

"So do you have to see the dead body to raise a zombie?" He asks me. "Nope." I answer. "Good, bring up an army and we'll escape. A place like this ought to have a lot of dead bodies around." Hiei says easily. "But I've tried. For some reason I can't use my power." "Hn." Suddenly Hiei is engulfed in his spirit energy. It's a red that almost matches his eyes.

"Well, I can use mine." He states and his spirit energy dissipates from view. "Why do they want your power?" Hiei asks out of the blue. "They want me to raise Toguro and the four Saint Beasts. They have Toguro's body preserved, but the Saint Beasts would be zombies held together with my power. I'm supposed to make them obey him when they rise." I pause, letting Hiei digest this information. "Of course there's no way I'm going to do that, because they would be raised in the human world, and sent on a killing spree."

"Hn. Koenma wouldn't like that." He replied, then more to himself than me he muttered, "I wonder if that's what our next mission was about." "Mission?" I ask curiously. "Yes, I'm with the spirit detective, if you know anything about that. You certainly know about the demons we disposed of." He acknowledged. "Yes, I've heard about your team. You guys do some good work." I smiled.

Hiei snorted. "Let me guess, you just like to kick some butt." I stated. "Yes actually." Hiei said. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

Hiei's POV

I don't know why, but I think I am starting to like this human's company. She doesn't bother me that much.

The cell door opened. Enrikka had stopped laughing a few seconds before. Two guards came in, they walked towards Enrikka. "Come on girl." They said as one reached down to grab her. I saw a look in her eyes I didn't like. It looked haunted, like she knew what was coming and was almost afraid, but knew there was nothing she could do about it.

In an instant I was by their side, with a hand around the guard's throat. "Hiei!" Enrikka breathed. "Don't. You'll only get yourself in trouble." She told me, I wasn't about to listen until I heard her next sentence. "Save your strength, we, uh, you, may need it later." I let go of the guard and backed away. I caught the meaning in the statement, I needed to save my strength for our escape. And our escape would only happen if we figured out how to tap into Enrikka's spirit power.

The two guards, one looking at me warily, picked up Enrikka. Each of them had one of her arms. They walked out of the cell with her. She had her head held high, like she wasn't afraid and wasn't going to cooperate. I didn't see her again for a few hours, and during that time I worried what state she would be in when she returned. I brushed off my sudden concern for her as concern for her ability to help me escape.

Three Hours Later

I woke up as the cell door opened. I recognized the two guards a second before they roughly threw Enrikka in. I used my speed to catch her, and the guards left us then. "Thanks for catching me." She mumbled into my cloak. "Why didn't we just escape then?" I asked her. "Too many guards around. There are a lot in the building." She replied.

I held her while she healed herself, then I put my cloak around her. "Thanks." She said gratefully. "Don't worry about it. I can keep myself warm." I told her gruffly.

More guards came, but this time they had food. They set one plate of food down, but I wasn't hungry. –we have to make escape plans.- I told her telepathically. She gaped at me. –if you could do that the whole time, why didn't you contact your teammates- I had already thought of that. –how could I tell them where I am, if I don't know where I am-well, I know what city we're in. I may be able to lead them here with your help.-we'll discuss this later.- I told her, lifting my chin to indicate the guards were still there.

The guards were looking at us curiously. "Eat up." They said in unison before they disappeared behind the cell door. Before Enrikka could move I had the plate and had picked up the cot. I dug some dirt up with my shoe, then dumped the food into it. "What are you doing!" Enrikka was staring at me. "There's something in the food to keep spirit energy inside you." I replied. I dropped the cot over the food.

"You can sense it?" Enrikka asks me. "No, just a hunch." I reply nonchalantly. "You would bury our food over a hunch?" She asked coolly. "Apparently." I answered. "We need food for strength." She informed me as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. "And the faster you get your spirit energy back, the faster we bust out." I pointed out. "I guess your right." She said thoughtfully. "Human, I'm always right." She threw my cloak over my head and laughed.


	5. Plan of Escape

A/N: Sorry guys, I thought I still had to get chapter four up, and I started it at my mom's work. I knew I had changed some parts so I didn't think I could update from anywhere else. Very stupid on my part. Anyway, school has been delayed for a bit due to all the ice, so I thought I'd see if I could update. Enjoy! And thanks for all the reviews!

Chapter 5: Plan of Escape

A Day Later- Kurama's POV

We were still at Koenma's palace, trying to track Hiei, when he contacted me.

Kurama.-

Hiei!-

Kurama, we have a plan to bust out, but may need your help.-

We?-

Hello!- Another thought interrupted us. –We're being held in Delmar City, somewhere, and I can lead you to us if you can get there. -

The other person thought to me. –All right, we'll get there. How will you lead us?- I asked skeptically.

Hiei told me that someone in your group is very spiritually aware.- Hiei didn't say anything and let us make the plans.

Kuwabara.- I stated.

I thought it was Kuwabaka…never mind. I will raise many undead around the place we are being held, and he can find us.-

Hiei butted in then. –If he's not too stupid.-

I was about to defend Kuwabara, but remembered what was said on the field…all well.

–Alright, we'll be there shortly, the team' s all here.-

See ya then.-

Hn.-

And we dropped the connection.

I shook off my stupor to see a hand waving in my face. I lashed out as a reflex, to hear an "Ouch, jeez Kurama!"

"Sorry Yusuke." I muttered. "Hiei and someone else contacted me. We have to go to Delmar city, there Kuwabara will sense several undead spirits that have been risen, and lead us to Hiei." I explained the plan to them.

"Alright! Let's go kick some butt!"

A/N: I know! I know! It was too short and I left you hanging too long. Sorry, I will try my best to keep it from happening again. And I know I still have to update AQFOA…but I need ideas! Please help me if you are reading that story. Also, the new format is because I asked someone to read my story and critique it, and she reminded me that I have to start a new paragraph every time a new character speaks, so from now on I will do that. (Sorry, I was being lazy. We had just learned that in class too!) If you have time go read her story Hidden In My Blood, it is awesome! Her penname is darkspirals. Review!

Next Time: Chapter Six: Calm Before the Storm and there will be some humor. (Attempted anyway.) Tell me if you want to see something like previews of future chapters at the end of the chapters before them or something.

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


	6. Calm Before The Storm

A/N: Hey guys! I tried to get this up the same day I posted chapter 5, but I had to go. So I had three pages typed, but couldn't update. I'm at my dad's now, retyping those three pages just for you guys. So I want some major reviews!

Note: I don't dislike Kuwabara, I just like to use him as comic relief...and he isn't the brightest crayon in the box. But he's loyal.

Chapter Six: Calm Before the Storm

Enrikka's POV

"Well?"

"I'm trying."

"Try harder."

"Maybe I would if you'd shut up!" I said to Hiei.

"Hn. We don't have all day."

"Shut up!" Honestly, if he would be quiet I could...there! Got it! "There are fifty dead people around this building...if I...then they would rise about the same time..." I knew I was muttering to myself but I didn't care. I was glad to have my power back, and in the process of possible escape. "There!" I slumped against the corner I had insisted upon sitting in. I knew after not using my power for a week or two it would take a lot out of me, and I didn't want to fall off the cot. Plus, being on the ground sometimes helped the process along.

"Good work." Oh my gosh, he must really want to get out of here. He actually complimented me. Wow.

"Thanks, there are fifty zombies surrounding the place, all with orders to let a demon and two spiritually gifted teens to pass."

"Good." An alarm went off somewhere. "Now we can get out." Hiei reached over to the door and punched it down after muttering "Fists of the Mortal Flame." Pretty impressive. "Where do they keep the weapons?"

Delmar City

Author's POV

"Whoa! I'm getting that creepy feeling in waves from the forest." Kuwabara said to the others looking at him expectantly.

"Let's go." Kurama and Yusuke both said, starting off determinedly. Neither noticed their comrade's hesitation until he stopped them.

"No way! What if they attack us?"

"You moron!" Yusuke answered Kuwabara. "The dead are helping us! It's the guards we have to worry about." Kuwabara still wasn't convinced.

"But..."

"You are going!" Both Kurama and Yusuke said at the same time.

"Fine." Kuwabara said, taking the lead towards the 'creepy feeling'.

An Hour Later

"A CEMETARY?" Yusuke yelled. He stalked ahead and stared out at the field with gates marked 'Old Bones Cemetary'. Yusuke looked back to where Kurama was staring with disbelieving eyes at their companion. "Some rescue party we make." Yusuke muttered.

"Sorry guys." Kuwabara said as Kurama and Yusuke gave him glares that chilled him to the bone. "Maybe the person with Hiei hasn't raised the dead around them yet." Kuwabara knew the excuse wasn't much, but it was worth a try.

"You better not mess up again. This is life and death!" Yusuke said.

"I'll try again." Kuwabara told his friends.

"Better get it right this time!" Kurama growled, Youko obviously close to the surface. He pulled out a seed that looked suspiciously familiar. Yusuke's fist became engulfed in blue energy as he stared threateningly at his 'friend'. They both started laughing maniacally.

"This way guys!" Kuwabara yelled, running out of the forest. Yusuke and Kurama laughed mirthfully when he was out of sight.

"I don't think he'll mess up again do you?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"No, I don't think so either." Kurama answered. They both took off after Kuwabara, Kurama once again wondering when they were going to get a car. Or...when Koenma could be pursuaded to.

Weapons Room

Hiei's POV

I was surprised to see the human strap a dagger onto her belt on both her right and left side, three throwing knives onto each wrist, and then pick up a staff with a big curved blade at the end. A naginata. Plus, all her weapons matched.

The staff part of the naginata was ice blue, and the part around the blade blood red. Each sheath for the throwing knives (one sheath for three knives) was black, while the kunai (throwing knives) themselves were ice blue, and the two daggers were blood red.

Enrikka then went into another room and told me not to follow. I shrugged and picked up my katana. A second later Enrikka came back, now dressed for battle. She had on a black sleeveless dress down to her ankles with slits up to her waist. The collar was to her chin, and blood red, which matched the red pants she was wearing underneath the dress thing. Her black sneakers completed the outfit.

Enrikka handed me back my cape as three guards came into the room. I strapped my cape on and unsheathed my katana from where I had just returned it to my side. Let's have some fun.

Following up on the message, Enrikka attacked the guards. I was surprised to hear a thought like that from her, but she had the biggest reason to enjoy the fighting. Who knew how long she'd been here, where I'd only been here three or four days. And I wasn't summoned for torture.

Enrikka took down all three guards, taking keys from all of them. "What are all the keys for?" I asked her, for once letting curiosity overcome my usual bored tone.

"I'm setting all the others free." She told me.

"I thought we were escaping." I told her, I was not going to unlock every cell in this huge place. Enrikka must have noticed the 'What a waste of time' look on my face.

"Look, the cells aren't all occupied, and you don't have to come." She told me, casually running a guard through with her naginata.

"If they're weak enough to get caught..." I started, only to be cut off.

"We got caught." She was quick to remind me.

"But we got out." Nevertheless I was intrigued, and followed her when she left the weapons room. She smiled at me as we walked down the corridor.

"Change of heart?"

"I don't know the way out." I answered calmly.

"You could read my mind." She was smirking now.

"Hn. Don't tempt me." I warned her; me myself not knowing why I didn't do just that.

Outside

Kurama's POV

'Almost there.' The place Hiei was being held at was a castle made of stone, surrounded by a stone wall; and about fifty zombies. Not to mention the hundred or so guards, who were currently cutting down said zombies.

"Ready to kick some butt?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. Youko wants to try out some Vine of Death seeds." Yusuke looked at me oddly.

"You have more than one?" He asked. To this I answered with a dark chuckle.

Suddenly we heard an alarm from inside the castle. "Time to go." We walked down the hill that overlooked the castle, and found our way over a stone wall. 'The owner must be very powerful to have this many guards. And to think there are more inside.' I thought as the guards spotted us dropping over to their side of the wall.

"Hey girls!" Kuwabara and Yusuke chimed together. "Mind if we join the tea party?"

A/N: Next chapter: (if I get reviews)

Chapter Seven: Bustin' Out

Enrikka's POV

Hiei grabbed my hand as I was pulled part way through the floor.

"Don't let go." He ordered me. Yelling came from the entryway, and looking over I saw guards stream in and surround Hiei.

"Hiei..."

"Just don't let go." He unsheathed his katana, but I knew...


	7. Bustin' Out, Part One

A/N: Hey guys! Even though I only got two reviews (hint hint) I decided to update anyway. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Bustin' Out

Enrikka's POV

"There. That didn't take long." I said cheerfully as the last prisoner was set free. I had told all of them to stay hidden somewhere until they didn't hear fighting anymore.

"Why bother?" Hiei asked. "They didn't help you."

"And I promised myself I would never be like them." I told him solemnly. "C'mon, I think the exit is this way."

We walked a long way without running into anyone else. Finally we reached a staircase, and ascended. I had never been upstairs before. I had been knocked out when I got here, and when I woke up I was being dragged thorugh the basement.

The room was big, and empty; at least, that's how it seemed. I felt Hiei tense beside me and immediately knew we weren't alone after all. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and instinctively I turned to look behind me. For a second I thought I saw a shadow or something, then it was gone.

Hiei...

"Show yourself coward." Hiei called out into the room. Suddenly something grabbed my ankle.

"Hiei!" I yelled, looking at the hand around my ankle. It was protruding from the floor. Hiei grabbed my hand as I was pulled part way through the floor.

"Don't let go." He ordered me. Yelling came from the entryway and looking over I saw guards stream in and start to surround Hiei.

"Hiei..."

"Just don't let go." He unsheathed his Katana, but I knew he couldn't fight while playing tug-o-war with whoever was trying to pull me through the floor.

"Good luck." I told him as I let go.

"No!" He yelled, reaching for me, but I was pulled back to the basement.

The person who had pulled me down let me fall to the floor. "Ouch!" I said as I landed on my rump. I looked around, and found myself back in one of the torture chambers. The body of Toguro was on a table, and pieces of the Saint Beasts were in labeled jars.

"Disgusting!" I exclaimed.

"Welcome back." I looked up at the owner of the voice, who also happened to be the owner of this sick place. "I can't believe you two managed to escape!" He exclaimed, chuckling to himself. He was sitting by the table. "To think I had to drag you back myself." He shook his head.

"Are you done blabbing to yourself?" I asked. "'Cause I'm ready to get out of here." The demon narrowed his eyes. His long blue hair swayed when he stood up.

"Do what I have commanded and maybe I'll let you go." He said, a mocking tone in his voice.

"Do you think me stupid Benji? You let me go after I do what you want, and the dead I raise destroy all of Ningenkai? I'd die anyway." I scoff at him. He crosses the room before I can move, grabbing me by the throat.

"Raise them." He says into my face. "Make me their master."

"Drop dead. Then I can raise you for target practice." He squeezes my throat, and I try to force his hands off.

"Do it. Or I'll kill you here and now." I look into his cold eyes that are trying to threaten me.

"Go ahead," I tell him, my voice fierce. "But you will never find anyone else with my power."

It was a gamble, but it worked. He pushes me away from him. "Fine, maybe I'll have to kill your cellmate then. To convince you." The air catches in my throat as something flickers inside. "I thought so." Benji says.

Back Upstairs

Hiei's POV

'I have to get back to the basement.' I think as I cut down guard after guard. 'Why?' Another voice in my head pipes up. 'She's just a human. You're going soft, You've been on parole too long.' Another guard meets my cold blade. 'I escaped with her help.' My inner battle did nothing to impede upon the outside one. 'She healed me.'

My loyal nature won the battle, and as I destroyed the last idiot, I turned and went back down the stairs. 'Darn human.' I thought as I went down the steps; 'If she hadn't healed me I wouldn't be in this predicament.'

A/N: Alright, it wasn't going to be this short, but I'm leaving my dad's really soon, and I wanted to post. For those of you who reviewed...thanks you two. Alright, please leave me more reviews, and maybe the chapters will come faster!

Next time:

Still chapter Seven...part Two

There will also be some attempted funniness, which might not be so good.

Hiei's POV

I walk in as some guy with long blue hair says, "I thought so." to Enrikka.

"Ah, welcome. We were just discussing my need to kill you."


	8. Bustin' Out, Part Two

A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter and review at the end! Feedback will prompt me to continue…

Warning: attempted humor that probably sucks. Just to let you know, and you can't flame me because I warned you.

Bustin' Out, Part 2

Outside with the guys, Yusuke's POV

"Well that's that." I say, rubbing my hands together. "Let's go inside." I look around, noticing a certain red-headed demon is not with us. "Hey Kuwabara, you seen Kurama?" Kuwabara starts to answer, but stops to listen to something. I hear it too; laughing.

Insane laughter.

Insane laughter that sounds strangely familiar.

I start to walk towards the sound, motioning for Kuwabara to follow.

"What do you think it is Urameshi?"

"Don't know, but I'm gonna find out." I tell Kuwabara.

We look around the corner of the castle at the same time. It sounds like that is where the laughter is coming from. I can feel my eyes bug out of my head as I look at what I'm seeing. I hear my friend choke back a scream.

Before us lay the bodies of the guards; with vines coming out of every inch of their bodies. Some were still moving or…twitching.

The silver head of Youko was bent over another victim, inserting something into the guy's nose. So Kurama wasn't joking… Youko stands up and turns toward us, and the laughing stops.

"He was laughing about it…" Kuwabara whispers to me. I nod dumbly, my mouth hanging open.

"Well?" Youko asks lightly, turning back into Kurama. "Shall we go on?" He starts to walk toward us and we jump out of his way.

"Remind me never to tick you off." I tell Kurama, stepping up to walk beside him. He just turns and smiles darkly. I stop and look at Kuwabara in a horrified way, he looks scared too.

"I think I'm scarred for life." I don't know which one of us says it, but Kurama chuckles. I think he's got Youko syndrome right now.

'Man, I didn't know Kurama liked Hiei so much. Maybe he…no, no, way too sick to think about.' I shake my head vigorously and start to catch up to Kurama when up ahead I hear him saying, "Yusuke, I can read your thoughts, and if you ever think something that inappropriate about me again, I am afraid I will have a special seed for you."

Kuwabara chuckles as I "eep". We go into the castle as I think, 'I can't believe I just eeped, but the way he was so calm and polite about it…it's just creepy. Definitely Youko syndrome.'

Back Inside

Hiei's POV

I walk in as some guy with long blue hair says "I thought so" to Enrikka. "Ah, welcome. We were just discussing my need to kill you." The blue haired demon states. I raise and eyebrow, amused.

"Leave him out of this Benji, this is between you and me." Enrikka says.

'Benji must be the owner of this place.' I think.

Hiei, quickly. Can you destroy Toguro's body, and the remains of the four Saint Beasts? Enrikka thinks to me. I am at the table I just noticed in a second. I use my powers to set fire to the jars and Toguro's body and soon they are just ashes; there is no way Enrikka can raise them.

"Hiei look out!" I jump out of the way as a sword passes through where I was just standing.

"I'll destroy you for that!" Benji shouts at me.

"If you can." I state, dodging out of the way his blade again. "Which I highly doubt." My comment seems to send the demon into a fit of rage as his blade comes faster.

Then he stops for a second, and I notice a blue kunai sticking out of his elbow. He roars and turns toward Enrikka. A stupid mistake, and I think the battle is won as I bring my katana in a downward strike to slice him in half.

My blade meets with nothing, and yet passes through his body. I realize then that he is the one who pulled Enrikka through the floor, and he can phase through whatever he wants.

Ignoring me as I continue to hack at him (trying to find solid flesh to connect with), he walks toward Enrikka. "You know, it is not honorable to stab someone in the back." He tells her, and I hear her snort derisively.

"It was your elbow, not your back." She retorts, then continues. "It is also not honorable to prey on those weaker than you or pull people through floors. Or keep us in cages like animals."

During this I stopped trying to cut him down and let him get halfway to her, realizing he'll never be cut if I keep at it.

We need to catch him by surprise. I tell Enrikka, and she charges Benji to distract him. I take my position looking on for the opportunity I need to end it.

A/N: Hope it didn't suck. Please tell me if I was able to make you laugh, and at which parts! Next time!

Chapter Eight: Cavalry

Enrikka's POV

I have to show you. I get no reply, but I can feel Hiei trying to get inside my head now. I know I can't hope to keep him out longer than a few minutes, so I put my plan into action.

I may need you to help me after.

A/N: Oh no! What is Enrikka thinking that she can't let Hiei know ahead of time? Guess you'll review to find out! I love being evil, but you guys know I love ya!

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


	9. Cavalry

A/N: Hey guys, I know this is going to be short, and I'm sorry. But better short than not at all right? Thanks to all my reviewers and I don't have a lot of time so enjoy!

Chapter Nine: Cavalry

Enrikka's POV

Benji and I battle it out in the middle of the room for a while; and while I dodge and block I throw kunai at him, but they always go through. This time, one even went Hiei's way.

"Hiei!" I yelled as a warning, but of course he was already out of the way.

Watch it onna. Don't get distracted. Was the message as Benji gets a hit in. My side is only grazed, so I don't really feel anything. Although it does give me an idea when I see Benji's overly cocky smirk.

I have an idea. I instantly block my mind out so Hiei can't read anything except what I want him to.

What? Came the irritated reply. I knew he would try to read my mind to find out!

I have to show you. I get no reply, but I can feel Hiei trying to get inside my head now. I know I can't hope to keep him out for longer than a few minutes, so I put my plan into action.

I will need you to help me after.

Outside the Room

Kurama's POV

"They're inside, I can sense Hiei and a demon, and a…human."

Kuwabara walks up and tries the door, but it is locked. "There must be another way in." He says.

"There is." Yusuke states simply, aiming his spirit gun at the door. A small blue circle of light forms on his finger.

Back Inside

Enrikka's POV

As Benji aims a thrust at my stomach, I see my chance. Slightly stepping to the side, I flash a fake overconfident smile at him before I feel his sword pass through my other side; just barely impaling me.

Just as I figured, Benji takes a second to gloat. "I wasn't able to enjoy breaking your spirit, but now I can enjoy breaking you." He tells me, body solid and conveniently forgetting about Hiei. Who has, in a second, separated Benji's still grinning head from his body.

"My plan worked." I tell Hiei, who is muttering under his breath about 'baka onnas' and 'hair brained schemes." Before I can move Hiei has pulled out the sword and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I ask him as I start to heal myself. He doesn't answer, but jumps out of the way as the door is blasted in and a blue light fills the room.

"Is that the cavalry?" I ask as I see three teens enter once the light has dimmed.

"Hn. Barely." Hiei scoffs as he sets me down. As Hiei and I walk over, I complete healing myself before I lose too much blood to do so. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, I guess I'm used to things like that by now. Seemingly endless hours in torture rooms can make someone very tolerant of pain.

Looking up I see that all three of the newly arrived Sprit Detectives are suddenly quiet. An orange-haired one in blue breaks the silence.

"It's her!"

A/N: How do they know Enrikka? Is she in trouble? Oh, I love doing this to you guys. Review please, and here is your sneak peak!

Chapter Nine: Puppet Master

Enrikka's POV

"…They call her Puppet Master."

I flinched as he said the name, and Hiei noticed.

A/N: Alright, that's all you get! Review to find out more!


	10. Puppet Master

Chapter Ten: Puppet Master

Enrikka's POV

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked the teen with the orange hair. The guy looked super sheepish all of the sudden. "Um, well…"

"What Kuwabara is trying to say is that she was our next mission. We were supposed to track her down. And if necessary rescue her." This came from the red head with them, who was considerably taller than me and for some reason gave me the impression of a fox.

"A little late for rescuing huh?" I asked them, hoping to relieve some of the tension that had mysteriously entered the room. No one seemed amused by my comment except me. I realized this when they blatantly ignored me.

"What about her" Hiei asked "made Koenma so interested?"

"Look, we don't know okay? We didn't get to finish the tape because Koenma said we should wait for you." I noticed that the redhead was going to go on, and I hoped he didn't know…

"They called her Puppet Master." I flinched at the name, and Hiei noticed.

"Puppet Master?" Well, I should have known they'd find out sooner or later. I mean, at least two were telepaths and they were the Rekai Tantei. And their boss was the son of the ruler of Spirit World…

Hiei was still glaring at me, undoubtedly ignoring my uncomfortable look and waiting for me to explain. "Can we get out of here please?" I asked to stall for time.

The redhead seemed to agree with me. "This is hardly the place for this conversation." And with that we were all walking out of there. Of course, I knew I'd have a lot of explaining to do later…most of which I didn't want to talk about. But at least I was out of the cell, right?

Koenma's Office

Enrikka's POV

I'd rather be back in the cell. I realized this when I was seated in front of the great Koenma himself, Hiei, and the others, whose names I'd learned on the way out of the castle. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. Since I was sunk anyway, I waited until we were seated and then asked a question that had been bugging me for a while.

"That wouldn't happen to be the Youko Kurama, would it?" Kurama looked uncomfortable, but answered my question. "Ah, thought so."

"How the heck did you know that?" Yusuke, the black haired punk/leader, asked me.

"I've been in Makia before this trip. I know the legend." I answered, shrugging. Then Koenma took charge of the situation, and it seemed he wanted to tell the story about the Puppet Master (me) which I was happy to allow.

"The Puppet Master has been eluding us for quite some time now," Koenma started, to which he got an "I bet, you guys can't even catch a cold without us" from Yusuke. He glared, but continued, "She had been missing for a while; but before that she was known for her work with zombies. Namely, using them to destroy villages." I had closed my eyes at this point, but I could still _feel_ them looking at me. When I realized Koenma wasn't going to go on, I realized it was my turn.

"Look, it wasn't my choice alright?" Apparently this was not all right, since Koenma wanted me in jail. Since I did not want to go into the subject, I let him arrest me. Which consisted of him saying, "You're under arrest."

"Enrikka has no reason to lie to us." Kurama said for me. "As this last case illustrates, she is subject to kidnapping and being forced to use her power against her will." I was glad I'd made another friend, since Kurama seemed really nice, but then Hiei had to go and be a jerk.

"But what was different this time?" And, of course, like an idiot, I went:

"What do you mean 'what was different'?"

"You didn't give into the demands this time." Hiei so nicely pointed out for everyone, which did make them pretty curious. Especially since this made it sound like all the other times I had _wanted_ to destroy the villages. Which of course I hadn't.

"This time was different." I said lamely, suppressing the onslaught of memories pressing in on me. Most of which consisted of blood and screaming.

"Well, since Enrikka doesn't seem to want to tell us…" Koenma went on, talking as if I wasn't in the room. That didn't bug me like it usually would, since I really didn't want to be there. Because I Koenma wasn't going to force it out of me, I knew who would.

"…I'm putting her on probation. I think her skills would come in handy." Koenma had a smirk on his face like he knew I was innocent and had been planning this from the beginning. But since he was in his toddler form I found it hard to believe.

"What?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked. "We don't need another team member." Yeah, they don't need another team member. I agreed with Yusuke whole-heartedly.

"I didn't say she was going to be on your team." Koenma said, he seemed annoyed; like Yusuke questioned his authority a lot. Which I imagined was probably the case.

"An independent operative?" Kurama asked, catching on.

"Yes. But she will work with your cases too. If you need her."

"We won't." Hiei said. _Dork. _I thought; he'd been a jerk since we'd gotten out of there.

-I heard that. -

A/N: There is absolutely no excuse for this being held off for so long and I'd like to say I'm sorry for being lazy and leaving you guys like that with no idea where it was going. (Yeah, I had no idea where it was going.) And Enrikka is an independent operative because I wanted to veer away from the norm (and what I did in my last fic) of having the OC team up with the RT. It'd be kind of boring for me to do another one like that right after tbomw. Tell me if you like the twist. Again, I'd like to say I'm sorry and I still have no idea where this was going; but I will not abandon this fic. And I'll probably pick back up on A Quiver Full Of Arrows after this is done. Please review.

Sneak Peek:

Chapter Eleven: Independent Operative

Enrikka's POV

Hiei leaned against the tree I was sitting in. "So what was different this time?" He asked.

"He was alive before." I finally conceded, and with the tears running down my cheeks I let the waves I had been suppressing inundate me with half-forgotten images that had been purposefully driven from my mind. "He was alive, before I killed him."

Hasta Luego.


	11. Independent Operative

Chapter Eleven: Independent Operative

Enrikka's POV

I walked down the street and looked again at the paper held in my hands. It was a wanted poster from Rekai: Spirit World. Koenma wanted me to find this guy, and bring him in for questioning. I sighed. This was boring. I had been doing what seemed like the same missions for a week now, and I had to go to Yusuke's school on top of it all. I think the little prince wanted Yusuke to watch me. Either that or I was to watch Yusuke; I had already gotten him out of trouble more than once. He was always getting into fights, so I decided I might as well help him out, and let him know when the teachers were coming so he wouldn't get expelled. He said Keiko would kill him if he got expelled. I had laughed then, but after meeting Keiko I decided she could get scary about school. And now she bugged me about it too.

I looked at the picture. It was of a normal looking guy, older than me by about (what I'm guessing is) five years. I looked at the birth date, yep five years. He was twenty. I scanned the streets again, looking for brown hair and black eyes and a scar that ran from his chin to one eye on the right side of his face. Shouldn't be so hard to find right? Wrong. I looked at my watch: almost four. I looked up again; to spot none other than the guy I was looking for. But he wasn't alone, and I guessed that this wasn't going to be an easy pick-up when the Rekai Tantei showed up too.

-What are you doing here?- Hiei turned to me, but it was Kurama who answered.

-We're supposed to follow one of those guys.- He nodded to the group that included scar face. I nodded to show I know whom he meant. –You?- He asked curiously.

-I've got to pick up one of those guys.- I went on to tell him who Koenma had sent me to get, and added the little info about the guy that was contained on the wanted poster. Then we all converged on the group really smoothly; which consisted of Yusuke walking up and saying: "Hey guys, mind if we join the meeting?" And it all went down hill from there.

First of all, I realized I was still wearing my uniform, which was a skirt. Second of all, I saw one of the guys that had been blocked from my view before. (There were five of them in a circle.) I swear I stopped breathing at that point, but tried not to let it show. I took an involuntary step back, not even hearing Yusuke and the others subduing the other four people. I felt my face drain of color, and I started to shake. I suddenly realized I was in shock, and that the guy who had put me there was charging at me with a knife in his hand.

I flung up an arm and didn't feel it as the blood sank in. "Don't you remember me?" I asked the guy. He was a couple of inches taller than me, with black hair and the same eyes as mine. As I stared into their blue gaze I felt the knife ripped out of my arm, and saw it come in again for another hit. I raised my other arm, not caring right now that the knife was doing damage that might be permanent to my muscles. I still didn't feel the pain.

"Don't you remember me?" I asked again as a blur of black knocked the guy away from me. The guy got back up to find Hiei standing over him, katana resting easily in his hand and against the guy's neck. I didn't think. I jumped on Hiei, taking him by complete surprise for a rare moment and allowing the guy to get up and run off as I held back Hiei.

"What are you doing?" Hiei grabbed me to pry me off, his voice angry and disgusted. At me? For letting the guy go? For helping my brother? Then it all went black.

Hiei's POV

Enrikka went limp in my arms, head lolling back. I held her up so she wouldn't fall to the ground, and then looked back at my teammates; who had stared stupidly at what happened.

"I thought she was supposed to help us?" Kuwabara asked. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and Kurama came forward. I held Enrikka steady as he looked over her cuts.

"We should have Yukina tend to these, unless we want her out of commission for a month. She can't heal herself when she's unconscious" He advised, "Are we going to tell Koenma?" I shook my head 'no'. I wanted to hear why she had done it, and then I would decide whether or not to let the toddler know.

Enrikka's POV

I woke up without feeling the pain I expected. Upon examining my arms I found that there wasn't a scratch on them. I looked around and recognized Genkai's temple; I had been brought here to meet her and Yukina after I was put on probation. I didn't stay here, although a room was offered. I got an apartment in the city, but it was nice waking up to the peace and quiet instead of the noisy city bustle.

Looking out the window I found it to be night, and decided to go outside. I had the odd urge to climb a tree, and decided to act on it. Whenever I was upset I would usually find a nice tree and hide from the problems until I found a way to solve them. Often my brother used to find me before I solved anything.

I bit my lip. Riku was not someone I wanted to think about right now. My brother…it was complicated. I slipped from the room quietly, and outside to find my tree. I chose one close enough to the house so that I could hear if Genkai or Yukina called for me; but far enough away to have some privacy. Well, I assumed I would have privacy; but nothing was going my way today anyway.

Hiei leaned against the tree I was sitting in. I could see him down below, and wondered how I hadn't noticed he was following me. "So what was different this time?" He asked.

How he found out that that question had to do with what happened today I would never know. Unless he had read my mind, which was actually probably what he did. "He was alive before." I finally conceded, and with the tears running down my cheeks I let the waves I had been suppressing inundate me with half-forgotten images that had been purposefully driven from my mind. "He was alive, before I killed him."

I felt a whoosh of air and heard the leaves rustle from a point on the branch in front of me. I knew Hiei had jumped up, I could feel his presence. I leaned further into the trunk behind me, wishing I were somewhere else. I didn't want him to see me cry, but most of all I didn't want to tell him how I had become the Puppet Master.

"Start from the beginning." Was all Hiei said. Choking in between my words, I managed to oblige. I told him how that guy I let escape was Riku, my brother. I told him that a long time ago my power was discovered, and Riku had always been there to protect me from people like Benji who wanted to harness it. But one day he got hurt, and captured while trying to protect me. The person he had been fighting used him against me to make me do his bidding.

"Ever since then, any time I tried to resist doing whatever he wanted, he brought out Riku, and tortured him. I had no choice, so I went along with it. Eventually my 'master' got bored conquering villages. He asked me to bring a zombie to him, and I did. He then ordered that zombie to kill my brother.

"Riku was too weak to fight, and it all happened so quickly. And then I ran away, and Benji found me a few days later. I didn't fight him, I let him take me away; but I didn't do anything he asked me too. He didn't have my brother to use against me."

"Your brother didn't recognize you?" I shook my head, then let it drop onto my drawn up knees.

"He's not supposed to be alive. I thought he was dead. I would never have run if I thought he was alive. And back then I knew I wouldn't be able to bring him back; I knew that the zombie would destroy his body. I was a coward, and now Riku is alive and he, what if he did recognize me? What if he just hated me so much that he…he…" And I finally lost it again. I was starting to get a headache, and I suddenly realized that this was the first time I had allowed myself to cry since it happened. Oh the irony. I didn't mourn my brother's death until he came back from the dead. And with that thought I started to laugh.

It was an insane, quiet giggle. I could still feel the tears coursing down my cheeks, but I was laughing at the same time. When I had quieted down, Hiei spoke. I jumped, I had forgotten he was there.

"I don't think he hated you."

Hiei's POV

"I don't think he hated you." I told her gently. I had to believe it. Because this situation sounded too much like my own. I was the Jaganshi, she was the Puppet Master. We both had horrible pasts and a sibling who didn't recognize us. I had to believe that her sibling couldn't hate her, if only to reassure myself about Yukina.

A/N: Okay, so that totally sucked. I have no idea where this is going, and I didn't realize how close Enrikka's past was to Hiei's until I just typed it. Seriously, I am that lame. The chapters will take longer for a while, 'cause like I said I have no idea where this is going. Usually I have a vague idea, but there is none with this story. I'm sorry if you hated this chapter; I did. So I won't blame you. And I have no excerpt from the next chapter 'cause it isn't written yet. When I did the excerpt for this chapter it wasn't written out either; and look how lame this one turned out to be. So I'm not going to do that again. Please review, if anyone is still reading this after my horrible case of Writer's Block kept me from writing for so long.

Hasta Luego,

Katana Blade


End file.
